Phantom's Journey
by Nico of Azarath
Summary: post PP. Danny's parents accept him and join Team Phantom. one year later, he lost everything. now he's trying to start a new life in Jump City, away from his fame. first in yet-to-come series. DannyXRaven RobinXStarfire DanniXNico nico is mine
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: this is my first story! It will become a series if I get nice reviews! I am happy to accept constructive criticism, but no flams plz. If I mess up a place or if someone I O.O.C., tell me! Here's a key: A/N, **_thought/memory, _important.** Ok, that's all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or DP.**

**Epilog**

After he saved the world from the Disasteroid, Danny Fenton/Phantom, his parents (who accept him), and his friends Sam Mansion and Tucker Folie (how do you spell that?) worked together to protect the world from ghost attacks. Team Phantom, as they called themselves, became world famous. Danni (Danny's young, Female clone) stopped by from time to time, but refused the offer to join. Speaking of Danni, her evil fruit loop creator, Vlad, was hiding in the mountains of Colorado. For three years, everything was almost perfect… But nothing good lasts. Danny lost everything close to him in a freak accident **(you'll find out when TT do)**. Now, homeless and alone, Danny was on the run from his past and his future.

**Chapter 1**

**Two months later**

Danny sat down on a bench to eat his chilly dog. This would be his last day in Gotham City. He had to keep moving before his fans found him. He stood up and walked into an ally. After looking around, he transformed into Danny Phantom and started flying south to Jump City. As he was leaving, he saw a strange light in the sky that resembled a bat. _Oh well. Its none of my business. I'm leaving any way. _

**#$%Hi! I'm a line break!$%^**

Danny woke up on a bench in Jump city and started walking. _Time to get a job._ This was the first time he would try to join society sense he lost everything. He walked to a pizza shop with a "Help Wanted" sing. **I bet you know where this is going! **He really wanted to work in the kitchen, away from people, but the only open spot was a waiter. _Oh well, I need the cash, and it can't hurt to take a few orders. _He had no idea how wrong he was.

**Yay! First Ch! I can't wait to post next one!**

**Nico&Danni: when do we come in?**

**ME: nico=next chapter, Danni=not until DannyXRaven starts. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I have been very busy. I promise to update more often. At least once I'm done moving. Get it now? Ok, I stink at descriptions so just picture how you interpret my words. If this isn't posted by Sunday, than my internet hasn't been set up. Disclaimer time! Dani, would you?**

**Dani: Nico doesn't own DP or TT. He hopes to one day but not now. He does own Nico and Will (coming far in story).**

** $% $^$%$%Line Break# % $%^ %^**

Danny pov. =pizza shack (don't now real name if it has one)

"Danny! Get to table three NOW! And table five still needs you to bring them the large cheese." Sometimes my boss could be a real jerk. "Ok I'm going!" I shouted. After dropping off the pizza, I looked over and saw I would be serving the five most important people in Jump City. "I hate my life."

_Flash Back: Danny POV=applying for job._

_ "So+, Danny, I think you have a job! Hope you last longer than the last guy." "What do you mean 'the last guy'?" "Well… the new guy all ways gets area 1." "So what?" "That's where the Titans sit. Their constant argument scares off our waiters." "I can handle" "if you last more than four visits I'll double your pay." "Deal!"_

End flash back (sorry if it's confusing! It's a pattern starting with the boss)

"Hi. I'm Danny and I'll be your server tonight," I said. Just stay to the script. "What would you like today?" cyborg was quick to reply, "MEAT LOVERS PIZZA!" (I'm not good at speech trade off, so if it's for meat= CY, veggie=bb. Got it?) "DUDE! I"VE BEEN MOST OF THOSE ANIMALS!" "Don't be a wuss BB" this was the famous argument? Sam and Tucker had this argument every day! Sam… NO! I will not break down in front of the Titans! Oops. Was it my imagination or was the Goth, Raven or something, staring at me? Collecting myself I said, "How 'bout I get you one veggie, one meet, and a cheese?" Robin looked impressed as he said, "that was the fasts someone has ever stop their argument! Hope you're working next time we come!"

LINE BREAK= 40 min. later.

I was walking home from work, when some maniac pushed me into an ally! Before I could use some foul words, a green laser hit where he was standing. "who are you?" I asked. "my names Nico, and I just saved you after life, Danny Pantom."

**Dun dun dun dunnnnnnn. I know your secret! Ok sorry for the short chapter… but my mom wont let me stay in to type. tis is the first story in the "dimension rider" series. now, Danny has a request.**

**Danny: nico needs help to find a villin theat will help pull me and the titans together (most importantly raven.) so plz put ideas in reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boom! Chapter 3 time! I have a long ride so I decided to update. PLZ REVIEW! It makes me feel guilty and makes me update!. Also, thanks to Danphantomsapprentice and many other for being my inspiration. Without further ado… Phantom's journey : Ch.3. Dani, if you would.**

**Dani "nico owns nothing. Except nico and Will."**

**Danny pov**

"WHAT! How do you know? Who are you? Are you a ghost? Do you work for Vlad?" I fired off questions at rapid fire. The kid dragged me into an empty doorway before answering. " I know all about you. Like I said, my name is Nico. Not telling. No." after giving me a few seconds to calm down he said, " I think it's safe now." "safe? What do you mean safe? If you know who I am, than you know I can handle myself." Nico shook his head. "if you could, Clockwork Wouldn't send me to protect you."

**Nico pov.**

"if you could, Clockwork wouldn't have sent me to protect you." I mentally face palmed. Why would I say that! I was going to be in soooo much trouble. But Danny was safe, so mission accomplished. Except for one more thing. "Here. We'll meet again young Halfa." I threw him a jade locket (with a mysterious green glow …) and vanished in a puff of smoke. I love being all mysterious.

**Back to Danny pov**

After I caught the locket, I opened it and discovered it was the kind with a mirror on one side and a picture on the other. The picture was of me, Sam, Tucker, and my family! I was about to put it in my pocket when I heard a noise and turned around. A laser was coming right at me! I didn't have time to go ghost and put up a shild, so I put my arms up and prepared for the worst… get this, the laser bounced off the mirror and hit the monster, which fell in to the bay and exploded. "that was lucky!" but I couldn't shake the feeling that Nico kid planned this.

I ran out of the ally and right into cyborg. "who are you… hay! Your that kid from the restaurant! Have you seen a pig robot shooting lazers?" I decided to bend the truth just alittle… "I did! He shot himself and fell in the bay." Robin was giving me a strange look. "we'd love to hear more back in the tower." Oh, crap.

**That's a rap! Plz R&R but no flames! Because it's not as long as I want, here is me fighting with some characters. **

**Me: DANI? DANI? DANI! BB, hve you seen Dani?**

**BB: no, why? She already did the disclamer.**

**Me: I uh…. I don't want to lose her before she plays her part in the story.**

**Bb: fess up. We all know you have a crush on her.**

**Me: what do you mean! She is way to young.**

**BB: not in the story.**

**Me: *pulls ecto gun* zip it grass stain.**

**BB: DANNY!**

**Danny: put the gun down lover boy.**

**Me: *pulls out Fenton thermos* watch it Daniel!**

**Danny: Holy #$...**

**THE END.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi people! this chapter was made to draw attention to my chapter, but the people at took it down. Well this will be short so be warned. Dani, if you would!**

**Dani: Nico owns nothing in this story!**

**Red X P.O.V.**

I sat in my command chair I stole last week, staring at a video screen. It showed the titans fighting the latest monster. By this point I should be looking at the best way to stop their new attack patter, but somting was distracting me. That kid with the raven hair. He comes out of nowhere, defeats the monster by accident, then walks off with the Titans! Slade would not be happy. "Now I have to pick up the slack!" I went outside my base and went on my way to the tower. After finding a good hiding spot I pulled out my spy gear and waited for the Titans to return.

**That's IT people! See what happens Next in Phantom's Journy. Add me to your alerts! Red X will appear in the next chapter! NOTE: next chapter will only come out if I get more reviews! i promise to update more often once school starts and i get more focused. That's all! Say Bye dani! **

**Dani: BB wont share the Xbox! **

**Me: uhhh… bye!**

**Nico out.**


	5. Chapter 5

CRAP! I have to rewrite this chapter! I was on vacation, so sorry for the long wait. Ok, Dani!

Dani: he owns nico, will, and time phantoms (if they show up in this chapter.)

Danny P.O.V.

"Where am I?" I looked around and saw empty streets, some short sky-scrapers, and… the Nasty Burger. No it can't be. The Nasty Burger was destroyed along with… no I can't think about it. I have a lot more important things to think about. I look around one more and see Skulker flying at me! "you can't run Welp! I will have your pelt on my mantle!" No matter how many times he says that, it is still just wrong. "Why don't you just give up Skulker? Go back to your girlfriend Ember and leave me alone!" I shout, flying at him with an ecto-blast in my hand. "not this time welp! I got a few upgrades from my new employer. Like this one!" A weird gun popes out of his shoulder and blasts me. "Ouch! What was that? Why do I feel so tired?" this isn't good. Where are Sam and Tucker? I told them to get mom and dad, not take a vacation! "Sand down Ecto-Toaster!" shouted Tucker from the Fenton RV. That would have been a lot cooler if my dad didn't crash the RV into the Nasty Burger three seconds later. "Good thing it has air bags! But until they dig themselves out, it's just you and me Skulker!" I tried to fire an ecto-blast at him. I say tried because nothing happened. "oh crap." I started to retreat when he stared firing missiles at me! I tried to put up a shield, but once again, nothing happened. Time for plan B. Run for my life! I started dodging missiles left and right. "I'll save you Danny!" I turn to see ma dad standing in in front of the now freed Fenton RV. He pulled the Fenton Bazooka and began to charge it. Right before he fired, one of Skulker's missiles flew right down the barrel. I was just close enough to see the moment of surprise on his face before the bazooka, the Fenton RV, the Nasty Burger, and every one I loved, disappeared in a green fire-ball of doom. "NO!"

Nico P.O.V.

Why am I still here? I should be back home in Clockwork's tower. So why am I still on this roof top? The Haifa is safe, the Titans still protect the city. And Terra is still on her way to Amity Park, (**A/N: I will make this my next story if you ask) **so why was I not teleported back to Clockwork? I opened my radio (that looks like a clock) and tried to reach clock work. "clockwork? Come in Clockwork. Mission complete. I'm waiting to come home. Hello?" A fuzzy image of Clockwork appeared. "Nico? Is that you?" now I was confused. "Clockwork, whats going on? Are you ok?" "we're under attack! I'm aythorizing an override of procedure. Get Danny and the Titans! We need all the help we can get!" I was starting to panic! "what's going on! Who's attacking?" "Will returned." There was an explosion and the screen went black. "this is bad!"

**Ohhh, cliffy! Sorry Red X wasn't in the chapter. But my brother was bugging me. but I got my muse back! **

**Jerry: I'm a portal core that represents your muse.**

**Me: now review or I send Danny, Terra, and Boxy after you! Muahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people who are fallowing my story! I say that 'cause the people who aren't are just joining us, or wont be able to find me again. But, on the lighter side, I did get a few reviews, so I'm posting this chapter!**

**Dani: he lies! He's only updating because his cousin seems to have vanished off the face of the earth!**

**Me: do the disclaimer! (that's all your good for).**

**Dani: he owns Nico, will, and (if they appear in this chapter) the Time Phantoms. Oh and were sorry for the long A/N. Now, back to danny!**

Danny P.O.V.

I woke up with a start. What just happened? "Oh, just a bad dream." What a lie to tell myself. In truth it was a memory. The day my parents died. Ok, let me give you a brief recap. After saving the world from the disasteroid, my parents joined me, Sam, and Tucker to defend the town. It was the best my life had been since the portal incident, but it didn't last. Two years later, my parents, Sam and, Tucker died at the Nasty Burger in a fight. Two more years latter and I ended up in Jump City. If you did the math you know I'm 18, but for some reason. I still look 16. Ok, that's about it.

I heard the door open and took a fighting stance. "Calm down. We're not going to hurt you," Said Robin. "I'm Robin this is…" that's where I cut him off. "Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy. I've seen you on the news. What I want to know…" This time I got cutoff by Star. "Who are you? Where are you from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you want to be my friend?" For a second I just stood there, shocked she said that I three seconds. "Danny, Amity Park, flew, blue, Shure." With that Starfire squealed and hugged me. "hello new friend Danny!" wow, she's strong. Good thing Raven spoke up. "Star, you need to let him breath." Starfire let go a blushed. She was going to apologize, but Beastboy beat here to it. "did you say Amity Park? Did you ever meet Phantom?" Crap. This will make it a lot harder to keep my secret. "I meet him once." Just then a Defining siren went off.

**Robbin's P.O.V.**

We all rushed to the op-center. "what's happening?" asked BB. "some guy is wreaking havoc downtown. Titans, GO!" with that we all started running to the exit. Until, the door opened, and I ran right into Danny. After the others helped us up, I realized we almost left him in the tower alone. "Beastboy, I need you to stay here with Danny. Keep him out of trouble." With that, we ran out the door.

**Danny's P.O.V. **

Fifteen minutes after the other titans left, me and BB were playing video games. It took him six minutes of non-stop begging, but I finally caved in. "dude! How did you do that!" oh ya. I forgot to mention, I was totally kicking his butt. "I want a rematch!" before I could respond, our game was replaced by a picture of Robin. "Beastboy, we need your help! He got Star!" now I was just confused. "who got Starfire?" I asked. The camera panned left until a floating blue man was in the center. I couldn't believe it! It was the box ghost. But, he looked different. More like his future self. But a little smaller. "Worthless Titans! I don't have time for you! My master gave me one task. Phantom, come out and fight, or the alien pays!" shouted boxy as a giant concrete block floated over an unconscious Starfire. "I'm on my way!" said BB as he ran to the door.

After a long debate, I was flying to the fight, fallowing the trail of destruction. As soon as I saw the titans, I could tell they were defeated and that they knew it. "Times up!" shouted the box ghost and the brick began to fall at Starfire. "STOP!" I shouted. Instantly the brick stopped and the box ghost turned to look at me. "ah, the halfa returns!" the look in his eyes was scary. It was the look of a man who had gone mad with power. "What do you want Boxy?" I asked. "no. I am no longer the pathetic Box ghost you defeated so many times. Now, I am the Box Knight! Master of everything square! My master gave me one task in exchange for my new power. Kill Phantom!" with that he launched the concrete brick at me, but I phased through it. Unfortunately, I was hit with what looked to be a cube-shaped ecto-ray. I felt a serg of electricity and fell to the ground in pain. The pain continued and I watched helplessly as the white rings appeared and changed me back to Danny Fenton.

"Titans, GO!" shouted Robin, and the titans attacked as one. But before any of the attacks could hit their mark, a voice shouted "TIME OUT!" and time stood still. All I could do is watch as an old man in a red robe walked out from the shadows. A hood covered his head and he carried a staff that looked similar to the one owned by Clockwork. "master, why have you come?" asked boxy as he bent down on one knee. "There has been a change in plan. Your services are no longer needed." With that he waved his staff and boxy returned to normal. "now be gone and do not return." A portal opened up and the box ghost was sucked through. "TIME IN!" the titans all looked at the new comer. "who are you?" shouted Robin. The figure dropped his Robes and I recognized him. He wore a purple cape, black gloves, and a shirt with a clock in the center. He had black hair that was carelessly pushed to one side and a pair of black sunglasses. "I am Nico, master of time." He said with a bow. "and I need your help to stop the end of time as we know it."

**Yep, another cliffy. But this is longest chapter yet! Dani! Get away from that! No one touches the staff of time but me! now finish up for me.**

**Dani: Nico thanks you for reviews and is sorry he dosent have time to respond. Plz review. It's all that keeps his muse here.**

**Jerry: now nico needs your help. Who should be part of the army attacking Clockwork's tower? They must be an Evil ghost, or a power full titans enemy, like evil terra.**


End file.
